


What friends are for

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tickle Fights, Watersports, responsible alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus helps Drift get his mind off his inability to focus. Starts off fluffy and cute but will lead to some kinky stuff.</p><p>For FLUFF read the first two chapters.<br/>For kinky shenanigans read the last chapter.<br/>Read the whole fic for the full experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Swerve's was full when Rodimus walked in. Many of the ship's crew were enjoying drinks and company after a cycle's work. The place had a bustling energy. Cyclonus and Whirl were engaged in an arm wrestling match which a group had crowded around to watch. The medics all sat at another table no doubt telling jokes to lighten up after perhaps a stressful shift. 

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for maybe Drift whom had been seated by himself at the end of the bar. In his hand was a half empty glass of midgrade. Rodimus resisted his temptation to place bets on the winner of the arm wrestling match to check up on his friend.

"Hey Drift." Rodimus greeted him as he sat down on a stool. 

"Oh Hey." Drift replied but didn't look up. He was tracing the tip of his digit over the rim of his cube.

"You look kinda bummed. Lemmie get you another drink." Rodimus offered, patting him him on the shoulder. "Hey Swerve! Get me a shot of highgrade over here!" He called over the bar, slapping his servo against the counter.

Swerve had been handing off a tall, frosted mug of carbonated engex to Skids when he heard the order. He quickly handed the mug over to the blue mech and then turned to grab a shot glass sized cube.

"I don't think tha-" Drift was interrupted by the bartender.

"Coming right up!" Skids shouted in reply.

In no time flat he poured a shot of highgrade and slid it towards Rodimus. With expert skill the shot glided across the surface of the bar and landed right in front of Drift.

"So what's got you so bummed huh?" Rodimus asked, leaning slightly into Drift's space.

"I haven't been able to focus much lately. Mediation has been impossible." Drift grumbled. He sank, resting his chin upon his knuckles. Meditation had always been a retreat for him. A way to unwind, relax and let go of the daily grind. It also carried a special place in his spark because it had helped him very much along his journey.

"Hmm." Rodimus drummed his digits upon the counter whilst deep in thought. He considered what this meant to Drift and what he could do to solve this. "Drift are you gonna drink your shot?" He asks, pointing to the untouched glass.

"Getting overcharged won't help me balance my chakra." Drift said, sliding it over to him.

Rodimus took the shot without protest. If Drift didn't want to drink, there was no convincing him. Besides he actually liked the taste of highgrade, despite it's harshness.

"Maybe you just need to take a break." Rodimus mused, setting the empty glass back down. "You could come to my hab later and we can do something fun."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Drift asks, raising an optic ridge. He takes a sip of his mid grade. 

"You will see when you get there." Rodimus answered, winking at his friend. He placed the shantix for his drinks upon the table and turned to leave. "You finish up your glass and I'll see you back at my place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute fluff and teasing.

Drift walked up the hallway to Rodimus' habsuite. His was in a different area of this ship as the captain's quarters were larger than most of the other habs. 

He rapped gently on the door. No one answered. Drift realized he was being too polite and banged on the door with his fist.

"All ya had to do was open it." Rodimus teased, pulling the door open with such force that it hit the adjacent wall with a resounding thud. Drift blinked at the sudden noise but, wasn't surprised. Rodimus was always doing something clumsy, not that Drift would ever call him out on it. Not everyone could be as graceful as a swordsmech. 

"Don't worry about it, that wall has been dented already." Rodimus shrugged it off. There had been a few dents indeed, some were suspiciously shaped like objects Rodimus may have haphazardly thrown.

"I see." Drift said as he entered Rodimus' quarters. "Seems you have a nice pad here." his attention now turned to the large room that the captain called home. It was quite disorganized, some stacks of datapads, empty cubes and other items rested on his shelves. He had a large berth, upon which a large bowl of energon flakes had been placed. 

"I got those out for you. I figured that you'd want a snack while we watched a flick." Rodimus explained. He jumped up and spun in midair, landing on the berth in a lounging pose. The impact of his frame shook the bowl, nearly spilling the chips.

"What are we going to watch?" Drift climbed into the berth on the opposite side of Rodimus. He took the bowl and placed it in his lap to steady it so Rodimus' movements wouldn't spill the snacks.

"Dunno. I was thinking either something scary, funny or action packed." Rodimus mused. He picked up the remote for the monitor that was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. Flipping through the dials he came upon something that looked like a typical slasher movie.

"I'd rather not." Drift admitted, seeming squicked by the idea.

"Aww, you chicken?" Rodimus teased, stealing a handful of energon flakes to munch on.

"It's not that I am afraid. I do not like senseless violence." Drift reasoned calmly with his hand over his spark. "I would not mind a scary movie if it was something that had more suspense to it."

"I guess that makes sense." Rodimus agreed. "Hey how about this one?" He asks, as he had found a movie about some bots that were going to spend the night in an old haunted factory.

"I'm game." Drift concurred, now taking a handful of energon flakes for himself. He felt relieved to have his mind off of his troubles. Perhaps not forcing himself to do the same old routine would give him some new energy as well as perspective.

The movie started and the characters on screen were introduced as explorers on a mission. The group entered an abandoned facility that was known to be haunted. They had some cameras and other equipment to try to seek out the cause of some mysterious events.

"Haha I bet you that guy is gonna get eaten by the monster first." Rodimus pointed to a somewhat dorky looking mech on screen.

"That's not very nice." Drift remarked and then burst into a fit of laughter.

Rodimus was going to argue that he was just teasing and go on some tangent about how it was only a movie. However Drift's laugh was cute enough to throw him off guard. The way he couldn't seem to keep his optics open from smiling so wide was simply adorable.

The motley crüe of characters made their way into the abandoned factory. They had been searching inside with some lights and so far only found some things that had been left over by the workers from long ago. They took a moment to comment about what they thought the factory may have been used for. One of the characters suggested that perhaps the bodies of off-lined robots were stored in the barrels that sat in the corner.

One of the more macho looking characters decided to try to pry off one of the lids of the barrels. His effort's were futile, however a femme from the team simply used a tool to pop off the lid. The only thing that was inside the barrel was some paint. It had long separated and looked like a pool of grayish brown mud. One would need a heavy duty paint shaker if they were to make use of it.

"Bunch of boring old paint cans." Rodimus sighed and stretched out.

Suddenly a ghost swoops down from the rafters and engulfs one of the characters.

Rodimus lets out a yelp of surprise as his fame jerks. He leaps across the berth and clings to Drift. In this process the bowl of energon flakes is launched out of his lap to make room for him. Drift squeals from the sudden surprise of another mech in his lap.

"Oh, I'm the chicken huh?" Drift teases, lazily putting his arms around Rodimus. 

"S-Shut up." Rodimus mutters, a bright flush to his face. 

"Haha Rodimus you're blushing." Drift said with a hearty chuckle. He pokes at the captain's warming cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" Rodimus shot back. Seeing that Drift's guard was down he took this opportunity to tickle his sides. 

Drift stopped in his tracks for a split second and then burst into laughter. Rodimus continued to discover ticklish spots in his armor, especially the seams underneath his arms. He began to squirm trying to get the red mech off of him.

"Rodimus, haha you ahahah know what happens when you... ahahahaha." Drift rolled over onto his chassis to avoid Rodimus wandering fingers, to no avail. His legs thrashed as the onslaught of tickles ensued. 

"Oh yeahhh, I remember. Your panel gets real hot when I do... thiiis..." Rodimus wiggled the tips of his digits at the spot where Drift's aft plating met his legs. Drift tried to bury his faceplate into the berth to muffle his giggling as best he could.

Neither mech paid any attention to the movie playing in the back ground at this point. If they had they may have learned that the "ghost" was simply and old tarp that had fallen from the rafters and that the movie had ended on a positive note.

"You know...we could always finish this in my private washracks if you wanted." Rodimus suggested, pressing a servo between Drift and the berth to squeeze that heated panel.

"AHH!" Drift squawked at the unexpected grasp. "I mean, yeah. Let's go."

Rodimus finally let the other mech up. He extended a servo to Drift so that he would have an easier time rising from the berth. 

"I'll pick those snacks up later. We have business to attend to." Rodimus whispered huskily, taking Drift under his arm and leading him into his own personal washrack.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodimus' personal washrack was a stall with granite walls and a tile floor. He had decorated the place with red curtains and a fluffy red bathroom rug. The shower area was big enough for a mech at least the size of Fortress Maximus, two regular sized mechs could fit under the many spigots no problem.

Rodimus stepped over to the dials and turned on the hot water. He put his servo under a spigot adjusting the water to the perfect temperature. 

"Come on in Drift." He said now standing underneath the spigots. He rubbed a digit teasingly over Drift's chest armor, not that it would take him much convincing to join him.

"Glad I have a friend like you." Drift purred as he entered the shower's warmth. He wrapped his arms around Rodimus for a moment, simply enjoying the sensation of the water and the other mech's frame.

"Yeah, same." Rodimus replied. He gave the side of Drift's helm a friendly nip to distract him. Drift uttered a small squeak of surprise when Rodimus pinned him against the washrack wall. 

"How about we play a game, I wanna see how long you can keep your panel shut." Rodimus teased, pressing a rough kiss to Drift's lips. "I wanna watch you squirm." His servos roughly teasing gaps in his plating. Drift returned the roughness as well as the wandering servos.

"I believe my self discipline gives me the edge here." Drift spoke firmly with a devious smirk.

"We will see about that, Drifters." Rodimus chuckled, grinding his interface panel into Drift's. Hearing Drift groan made Rodimus return the smirk. "Feelin' flustered already huh?"

"Something like that." Drift admitted with a soft blush. 

Rodimus could already feel heat growing beyond his panel. Taking his digits, he strokes them over Drift's finials. Brushing them with a light touch that would be just enough to grasp Drift's attention. Over the course of interfacing with him, Rodimus learned that a teasing touch could be all the more maddening compared to one more satisfying. Drift moaned lowly, grinding his panel on Rodimus' thigh.

Rodimus pressed his thigh against Drift's panel as he rocked back and forth. The other mech was giving into in the sensation and the warm water. Drift suddenly pressed his servo to the outside of his panel.

"Playing with yourself through your panel huh?" Rodimus teased. Drift's answer was a slight whimper.

"I...uhh kinda need to release." Drift admitted, bashfully averting his gaze. "Do you mind?"

"Actually, I'd like to watch. You know I'm into that right?" Rodimus purrs, resting his servos upon Drift's curvy hips. 

"I'm a bit shy though." Drift admitted, a harsh shade of red coloring his faceplate.

"No worries. I can help." Rodimus assured him. He held his servos up and wiggled his digits, grinning wickedly. He began to tickle Drift's sides making the other mech struggle to stand properly. 

Drift tried to hide it but eventually burst into a laughing fit. Rodimus used this as his opportunity to go for Drift's abdominal plating. Using the red and white stripes as guidelines, he dragged the tips of his digits across with a feather light touch that made Drift shimmy and sway away from the contact.

Rodimus noticed this and bared down upon the sensitive seams that produced the most laughter. He noticed that a small trickle of wastefluid begun to escape from the gaps in his interface panel. Seeing Drift do this made his engine rev, he leaned in to kiss his neck temporarily forgetting to keep up the barrage of tickles.

The contact allowed Drift to relax, assured by his partner's arousal. He bit his lip as he made his release with an urgent hissing through the seams of his plating. Wastefluid streaked his armor in patterns as it sluiced down between his thighs.

Rodimus dragged the tips of his digits between Drift's inner thighs. He let his servos run through the warm fluids. He growled with fervor as his frame began to burn with heat. 

"That's so nasty Roddy." Drift murmured.

"Yeah, that's what makes it so hot." He purred into Drift's audial. 

Rodimus leaned against him, letting his heated panel press against the side of his hip. Drift was taken aback by the sheer amount of heat radiating off the captain's interface.

"Now gimme the spigot." Rodimus said, his panel coming undone before he could contain himself any longer. His red and gold spike emerged from it's coverings as it had been too pressurized to contain.

"Not unless you rinse your servos first." Drift remarked, snatching up the detachable spigot before he could touch it. He aimed the spigot head before spraying water at Rodimus' sodden digits.

"Fiiine." Rodimus sighed, holding out his servos to let Drift tend to cleaning. "But once you are done we should frag."

"That is why we came here isn't it." Drift purred, brushing his thighs against Rodimus' spike. He uttered a soft groan, rutting his hard spike between Drift's thighs before he could rinse them off.

"Hurry up and get us clean. I don't know how much longer I can take this." Rodimus begged with a tweak to his voice. Drift's valve cover retracted slowly. Rodimus' spike throbbed at the though of entering, he let out a heavy breath.

Drift laughed softly as he stood with a wider stance to allow the spigot to spray between his legs. He managed to aim it to rinse off Rodimus' spike off as well. He took his time to make sure that ever drop of waste fluid had been washed away.

"All clean yet?" Rodimus asked impatiently.

"Almost." Drift took a moment to cleanse his valve area just to make sure. "Now you can do as you please."

"Yoink." Rodimus stole the spigot head from Drift. He took it and began to aim it against Drift's valve, almost rubbing his node with it but not quite. 

In Rodimus' mind it was more efficient than using his digits to tease, not that Drift was complaining one bit. Between the warm water running over his valve lips and Rodimus spike rubbing against his node he gave out a moan.

Drift clutched the grab bar as he felt Rodimus enter. He drew a controlled breath to better allow the insertion. Rodimus' thick red and gold spike was indeed as impressive as the rest of him, especially when it hit just the right spots. 

Rodimus kept hold of the spigot head as best he could, keeping the stream of water focused on Drift's clitoral node. The swordsmech angled his hips into the water pressure. For Drift this was similar to what he would often enjoy after one of his shifts by himself. Rodimus' spike was not only larger than Drift's digits, he didn't need to use his servos at all to receive pleasure. His optics eased closed as he melted against Rodimus' frame.

"Like that don't you, huh?" Rodimus teased in a knowing, almost cocky tone.

"You already know I do." Drift replied, rolling his hips backwards and raising one of his legs slightly so that Rodimus could keep them spread by holding one of Drift's thighs at hip level. With this he was titled back so that he may kiss his captain.

Their lip plates met briefly before Rodimus decided he would rather be rough. He concentrated on deeply thrusting into the other mech's valve. Drift responded by grinding down against Rodimus to match his pace. No doubt the two had been pent up a bit.

Eventually Rodimus let the spigot slip from his grasp in favor of holding Drift steady. It fell to the bottom of the washrack with a clank, though there were other spigots to keep warm water flowing over the two mechs. Drift's free servo made it's way to tease his node by rubbing it quickly with the pads of this digits, coating them with lubricants.

Rodimus couldn't see from his vantage point but he could hear the wet sounds of Drift's fingers and knew exactly what was going on. It was a certain pitch that was different from any other, distinct from the sounds made by the shower. It was something that would trigger his audio sensors with ease. If Rodimus' vocalizer would work at this very moment, he would tell Drift that this sound was 'very hot'. Which was fortunate he had not because such words may embarrass him quite a bit.

Drift was busy losing himself in the pleasant feeling of the water and his digits, causing him to breathe more heavily. The motions of his body pushing himself down to the base of Rodimus' spike. He stifled a grunt and began to struggle in keeping his focus. If anything his pride made him hope to last long enough to satisfy the other mech. His lower lip clenched between his denta and lower lip he fought the urge to overload. 

Rodimus felt as if he were to explode in more ways than one. There was no way that he wanted to finish too quickly as it seemed like they had only begun. Such a mishap would be unbecoming of him. He tried his best to think of something else to get his mind off of the situation. He had often been told that thinking of math problems could keep one's mind off of building up to an overload. This didn't work for more than a fraction of a second because math was too boring to even consider.

Drift could sense the tension building in Rodimus' frame. He turns his helm to see his utterly flustered expression, his faceplate nearly matching the fiery color of his frame.

"What's the matter hm?" Drift asked, getting in on a little teasing of his own.

"N-nothing." Rodimus breathed, his chestplating rising and falling rapidly.

Drift knew better of what Rodimus was feeling despite his failing efforts to hide it. He purposefully delivered a squeeze as if he intended to wring the transfluid from Rodimus, making him lose control. His frame twitching and spasaming as he overloaded deep inside of Drift without shame. 

Once he realized what he had done Drift had turned his helm to smirk at him. Instead of panicking he was able to read the swordsmech's amused expression. 

"That was so mean." Rodimus groaned softly.

"You loved every second of it." Drift remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I can't lie about that." Rodimus admitted. "I'm just going to, sit for a minute." He stepped back, withdrawing from Drift's valve. He placed a hand on the wall and slid down to rest on the washrack floor, catching his breath. He had decided to leave his panel open to let the water clean his now soft spike.

"While you are down there, you might as well finish what you started." Drift purred, turning around so that he could face the other mech. He spreads the smooth folds of his valve so that Rodimus could get a better look at the mess he made. 

He slid two digits into Drift, pushing out some of the transfluid as he did so. He maneuvered his digits on purpose to force out even more of his fluids as he took pleasure in watching them dribble out. With a few quick swipes of his thumb he was able to stimulate Drift's node in a way that made it expand. 

Rodimus couldn't resist putting his mouth on that swollen node. Drift began to rub against Rodimus' faceplate, a servo on the back of his helm. Straightening his glossa Rodimus plunges deep inside, eliciting a moan and tasting a bit of himself. When he feels Drift's frame tense up he returns his efforts of lapping against the node whilst using his digits to take the place of his glossa.

Drift had decided to control the pace by rocking against his faceplate. Rodimus had softened his glossa and kept it flat against him. Drift could feel Rodimus' hot breath on his node as he nuzzled against his groin. His moans deepen before they grow into whimpers as Drift takes his overload.

After a moment to breathe the pair did their best to quickly get cleaned up before Drift shut off the spigots. After every trace of evidence from their encounter is gone Drift steps out onto the fluffy bathmat and tosses Rodimus a drying cloth. 

"You don't have to walk all the way back to your hab if you don't want to." Rodimus said, stepping out of the shower with the towel hanging over his shoulders.

"I suppose I could stay the night." Drift replied. He opened the door to let some of the steam out before returning his damp towel to the linens bin.

Rodimus dashed out and flopped onto the middle of the berth in his usual exuberant fashion. Drift followed calmly and crawled in next to him not bothered by the lack of personal space. He simply cuddled up with him to recharge.


End file.
